


Allies

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie had taught him to always look for allies.</p><p>Instead, Tabitha finds something else.</p><p>Seamountshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

The mission was simple, or at least as simple as a Team Magma mission could be. They truly were working to change the world, after all. It wasn't as if Tabitha could just waltz in and then waltz out.

Though, Tabitha had to admit, that sounded a bit intriguing. For one thing, his legs ached from the constant walking. It had to have been hours since he and Courtney had turned their separate ways, each going off to do what Maxie had commanded of them.

Sweat had formed on the back of his neck and down the sides of his arms. Though he admired his boss's fashion decisions, making his team wear sweaters in volcanoes seemed ridiculous.

Just keep moving, he reminded himself. Complaining won't get you anywhere.

And so, he kept putting one foot in front of the other.

-

Tabitha didn't know whom he hated seeing more, the girl or the Aqua commander. One was hard eyed and ready for a Pokemon battle, and the other was taking in the two others.

"I see," Tabitha said, reaching for his own Pokeballs, "that we all have crossed paths. Perhaps we have similar goals." His words were aimed at the girl, the brown haired brat that had been following Team Magma around wherever they went. Still, Maxie had taught him to always look for allies.

"We do." The muscular Aqua admin was the one to speak. He had dark brown skin, blue hair, and a good number of inches over Tabitha. He stepped forward, his eyes skirting from the girl and then back to Tabitha.

For a moment, Tabitha was silent. Well, this isn't what he had expected.

Just keep going, he thought. Use this to your advantage.

In the end, the circumstances didn't matter to Maxie. All Tabitha could do was complete his mission, with no ifs, ands, or buts.

The Aqua admin grinned. "I've heard about you. They say that you're quite strong, even beat Shelley before."

The girl didn't reply. Her face was stoic, and her only motion was to tighten her grip on the Pokeball in her hands.

"Strong people are cool, like my bro Archie and friend Shelley." He turned to face Tabitha. "But I don't think that you're quite as strong as me, Matt, and Makuhita Man over here."

Before Tabitha could even question him, the girl threw her Pokeballs.

It was decided then. Wordlessly, Tabitha sent forth his Mightyena and Matt released his Sharpedo.

-

Tabitha didn't complete his mission, through no fault of his own.

Okay, it was his fault. Just not completely. After all, he hadn't been fighting the girl alone.

Tabitha's mind wondered back to the Aqua admin. Ever since his mission had ended, it had been impossible to shake the other man away from his thoughts. Matt had been a strong guy, both physically and with his Pokemon. It had taken them both by surprise when the girl had easily beaten them. And then, once all of Tabitha's hours of work fell apart before him, Matt simply started to laugh. His arms had wrapped around Tabitha's waist, and his laughter had echoed through the Magma admin's ears.

"You really are strong, kid. No wonder you beat Shelley." Matt had turned back to face Tabitha once more. "My little Makuhita man and me are strong. You? You're a whole different level."

"Little Makuhita man?"

He was sure that he had seen the girl crack a smile at that.

Matt's grin had simply widened. Why hadn't he been angry? A kid had beat him! And shouldn't he have been worried? If Archie was anything like Maxie then surely he would be in a pile of trouble?

"You know, Tabitha," Matt had said, tightening his grip on his waist, "you're strong. I like strong men." The tone of his voice hadn't changed, but there was a gleam in the burly man's eyes. "What do you say you and me have a little fun of our own?"

Tabitha had gotten out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

Still, as he sat next to Courtney in Maxie's office (who thankfully had yet to arrive, giving them a few minutes to prepare themselves for Maxie's inevitable volcanic explosion of anger), he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had followed after the Aqua admin.


End file.
